


Wondrous Introductions

by EmeraldandAmethyst



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldandAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting between a wolf and a mouse in a peculiar land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondrous Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Back with another little drabble! This is actually centered around and based on the 'Akira in Wonderland' story that my amazing pal, starfruit-prince, wrote over on FanFiction.Net :'D Please, go give his story a look if you're interested, it's super rad. This is about Cheshire Wolf Kou and Dormouse Haruka's first meeting; just something short and sweet.

“Good morning, my dear companion!” The Cheshire Wolf greeted cheerfully, sporting a wide grin as he strolled over to the long dining table. He always seemed to be in such a pleasant mood, no matter what time of day, and his bright smiles never faltered. Well, someone had to remain positive and optimistic, what with the mayhem going on in the land. He had apparently taken it upon himself to fill that role and tried hard to act lighthearted, despite the impending sense of doom that dangled over everyone’s heads.

“Oh. It’s you.” The Mad Hatter replied flatly, her narrowed eyes fixated on the man. Her disdain for the wolf was plain to see on her expression and she raised a tea cup to her lips, staring into the steaming, dark liquid instead of looking at the visitor. “March hasn’t arrived with breakfast yet. Why are you here?”

“Well, a little birdie told me that there’s—” Kou’s sentence came to an abrupt halt as something caught his eye, turning his head to look. Near the opposite end of the table, he spotted a figure lying among the plates, glasses, and other dishware. A smirk slowly spread across his face and he lifted a hand to point at the stranger. “ _They_ are why I am here.”

Swiftly walking towards the person, he stopped when he was standing in front of them. He stared down at them curiously, smiling excitedly and placing a hand on his hip. He spared a brief glance back at the Hatter and asked, “Did you know that we were getting someone new here?”

Aya nodded faintly, taking a sip of her tea. She said, almost boredly, “That boy has been sleeping ever since he arrived. I think he might be dead.”

The wolf chuckled lightly, looking down at the newcomer again and his smile turning a bit more amused. “A mouse, huh?”

The sleeping stranger’s thin, pink tail was curled slightly behind his legs and his large, grey-white ears twitched faintly. A dream, perhaps? He appeared to be resting easy, somehow finding the teapot that he was using as a pillow to be comfortable. As if he could sense that the other two were talking about him, his eyebrows furrowed and he let out a small moan from the back of his throat. With a sigh, he unwound his arms from the teapot and rolled over onto his back. Arms stretched up above his head, hands colliding into a few cups and nearly knocking them off the table. Faint whines left the young male’s mouth as he sleepily stretched and slowly awoke from his peaceful slumber.

“Mnh…” The mouse’s eyes fluttered open and his vision focused on the person who was leaning over him. He continued to blink slowly, his eyelids heavy, and his voice was soft when he spoke, “… Who are you?”

_Oh, no. He’s precious._ Kou thought, unable to help the light blush that dusted his cheeks, amazed by how adorable the other was. His sleepy expression, his gentle voice, and his deep, blue eyes were all beautiful. He was enamored already. Clearing his throat, he shook off the sudden embarrassment and invited himself to take a seat in the chair in front of the newcomer. He offered a charming grin as he sat down and folded his arms on top of the table, introducing himself, “I’m Kou, the Cheshire Wolf, little one. Who are you?”

The mouse’s gaze followed the guy as he sat down, head lolling to the side to get a better view of him. His cheek pressed into the tablecloth, grey locks of hair falling onto his face. He showed barely any emotion aside from sleepiness, but he was mildly surprised by the introduction. A wolf? Was he bad? Should he be afraid of this person? When he was asked a question, he blinked and refocused his gaze on the older male. “Ah… I’m Haruka, the Dormouse. It’s…” A yawn caused him to pause and he tiredly rubbed at an eye while continuing, “Nice to meet you, Mister Wolf.”

“You can call me Onii-chan, if you’d like?” The man grinned, not missing the suspicious eyebrow raise he received from Aya.

“Eh? Oh, um… alright.” Haruka murmured confusedly, testing the affectionate nickname on his tongue. “O… Onii-chan? Like that?”

Inhaling sharply, Kou covered his mouth with a hand and shifted his gaze over to the Hatter. Voice muffled under his palm, he questioned, “Why did you not warn me that our new companion is an adorable, little angel?”

“I’m now wishing that I had, in order to protect this boy from your overwhelming, disgustingly sweet affection.” The girl said with a grimace. A glare quickly took over, staring at the wolf with a frown. “March may tolerate your nonsense, but I certainly won’t. I will always keep you in check, remember that.”

“Yes, yes. I understand, ma’am.” Kou flashed her a pleasant smile before returning his attention to the Dormouse. “Do you mind if I call you Dormy? How’s that sound?”

“Mm. I suppose… that’s fine.” Another small yawn escaped Haruka’s mouth and his eyes began to slowly hood over. Sleep was too hard for him to fight off, rolling onto his side once again and embracing the teapot. He nuzzled against the glass and he shut his eyes, but he managed to get out a few last words as he succumbed to slumber. “Thank you for the… warm welcome, Onii… chan.”

There was a moment of silence and then the mouse’s gentle breathing could be heard with each rise and fall of his chest. The wolf’s gaze flickered to the Hatter, a teasing smirk spreading across his lips. “I absolutely _adore_ this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep yep, just a lil' fluffy thing. Thanks to my friend, I have so many cute scenarios in mind for these two, so don't be surprised if you see more of them in the near future. XD A huge thank you to starfruit-prince for giving me permission to post this! You're awesome, buddy! Until next time, friends!


End file.
